


Vessel 3

by undead_science



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Transgender, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_science/pseuds/undead_science
Summary: Sarandiel is an angel who has lost their faith.Daoko is a demon who never lost their’s.Bea is a human wizard just trying to get by.All three share a body.All three have very strange lives.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. The Possession (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to get spoilers and characterization from my tik tok, I make tik toks as these characters constantly! It’s @spicy.undead.goblin

Bea was a very average young person. That is, if you asked anyone who had met them in passing. In reality, Bea was juggling multiple unexpected responsibilities; Rent, a job, online university, and magic. Yes, magic. When Bea was 15, they discovered that magic was indeed a fact, rather than fiction.   
They particularly gravitated towards elemental work, and had a knack for flames. Their eyes slowly turned a blazing orange and yellow the more they used it, but they didn’t mind. After all, their friend Miranda has a similar predicament with ice and necromancy. Blue for ice, glowing for necromancy. Who would have thought?

Bea had always been the type to go along with whatever was going on. So long as no one was getting hurt, who were they to judge? That is, until Sara came into their life. Sara, short for Sarandiel, arrived at midnight. It was a full moon, bright out even in the harsh winter’s dark. Bea was awoken by a much brighter light, and a high pitched shrieking. 

When they opened their eyes, they were standing in front of a mirror. Their reflection was mostly the same was when they went to bed; black hair, pale skin, and pale purple fandom pajamas. The only difference was that their eyes were no longer a fiery orange. They were now a glowing white. Bea stumbled back; what was happening? Had they done some sort of ritual wrong? Was it a hex? Their fears were neither eased nor confirmed when they heard a voice in their head.

“Do not be afraid, for I am an angel of God.” 

The voice was androgynous, but the tone of the words proved the entity was incredibly bored, and was likely reciting from memory.

“Okay..?” Bea drew out, “Why are you in my head?” 

A sigh. Clearly neither of them were enjoying this. 

“Look, was neither of us are particularly happy with this arrangement. You want your own body, I assume, and I just want to be left alone. But upper management- yes, that means Heaven—“

Bea didn’t ask how they knew what they were thinking.

“—Was getting pissy about me not doing deeds on earth for so long. So now I’m here. The quicker this conversation is over, the easier this whole body sharing thing will be.”

Well. Now Bea had another thing to juggle. Bea had read about angels, and hadn’t really had any predisposed idea of how they would act. They were living beings, weren’t they? They were sapient. They would have individual and ranging personalities, much like humans. That didn’t mean Bea wasn’t a bit shocked by the angel’s attitude. It did mean that Bea knew, somewhere deep down, that this angel had a reason for acting the way they did. Just like any other rude person they’d ever met, however, that was not an excuse. That was an explanation. But they wouldn’t get into any sort of deep conversation now- clearly this angel just wanted to be done with it. 

“I guess you’re right,” Bea muttered, rubbing their eyes. “I’m Bea.”

“I know.”

“Of course you did.”

Silence.

“Are you going to give me YOUR name? I just want to make the body sharing experience easier.”

“Fuck off.”

Silence once again.

“Sarandiel,” the angel said finally.

“Well, Sarandiel. I think this is going to be interesting.”

“No shit.”


	2. The Possession (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Daoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to get spoilers about how this story will go from my tik tok, @spicy.undead.goblin

For the first month, everything was decent. Hectic, yes. Weird, absolutely. Easy?

No. 

No it was not.

Sarandiel had dragged Bea’s body out to a bar no less than fifteen times in the first month, had gotten incredibly drunk no less than six of those times, gotten into no less than three bar fights, and had done exactly twenty two acts of kindness- including but not limited to walking drunk girls to their Uber, separating overly pushy individuals and people who just wanted to have a beer, and breaking an asshole’s window to free a dog stuck in the sweltering car.

This next part takes places after the seventh time Sarandiel had gotten drunk, while Bea was dealing with the seventh hangover of the month. Currently, Bea was laying on their back on the couch, all the lights off.

“You can’t keep getting us drunk, Sara-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“-If you keep doing this, YOU’RE dealing with the hangover.”

“Fine, whatever. I don’t care.”

Bea sighed, arm over their eyes. Saying Sarandiel was difficult to get along with wouldn’t cover the whole picture. They hadn’t spoken to any of their friends in the magical community since their possession, hoping it wouldn’t take long to form some kind of proper agreement about what was and was not acceptable in the 21st century (apparently Sarandiel hadn’t been on earth since the 80’s), but it was taking longer than expected. At least they seemed to understand how shitty society was.

Everything was somewhat calm.

And then the headache began.

At first Bea thought it was just the hangover, but then a searing pain spread through out their body. They couldn’t hear their own thoughts, but they could hear screaming. Piercing, deafening..

They felt sharp physical pains in various parts of their body, but blinding white light with flashes of inky blackness prevented them from seeing what was going on..

After what felt like eternity, they woke up on the ground. 

“What the fuck..” Bea groaned, muffled by their split lip. The young wizard grabbed the sink (when had they entered the bathroom?), yanking themself up to asses the damage. 

A bleeding forehead, a bruised cheek, and a split lip. Looking down, Bea saw that their arms looked to have been physically ripped apart by animals. 

“Sarandiel..?” Bea whispered, concerned. 

Silence.

Then, a deep, ambiguously gendered voice, echoing slightly- so very obviously different from Sarandiel’s melodic yet emotionally lacking tone-

“Hello?”

Bea squeezed their eyes shut, pressing the heels of their palms to their temples. 

“Who the hell are you, and where’s Sarandiel?”

A brief second of silence.

“Is.. that who that was? I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was someone else in here. I can bring them back!”

A sharp pain, and suddenly-

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!”

Yep. There they are.

Before more words could be exchanged, the strange new entity had healed Bea’s body, stitching them back together. Bea could tell it wasn’t Sarandiel- it felt and looked too different from Sarandiel’s warm fusing of skin. This was more like needles poking around the wounds.

“Who the hell are you, and why are you in MY host?” Sarandiel growled in the mindscape. 

“I- well, uh..” the voice sounded nervous, and seemed to take a deep breath before they continued in a terrifying rumbling voice, as though their vocal chords had been put up agains a cheese grater,

“I am the creature in the dark, the tempter if human kind. The corrupter of young and old souls, and the thief of life.. I am the demon Daoko, and you are mine.”

Silence.

“I’m the angel fucking Sarandiel, now get the fuck out before I hack off your kneecaps.”

“I would prefer you didn’t!”

Bea sighed, resting their head against the bathroom sink. Oh, look. A blood stain. That’s probably where they hit their head.

And this?

This was going to be annoying.


End file.
